Lost and Broken
Lost and Broken is the fourth campaign level of Resistance: Retribution. Synopsis James Grayson arrives at the Maquis Fortress here just after stopping the third Earth Mover in the Construction Zone of Gerolstein. Unfortunately, his actions alert the Chimera to the presence of Maquis forces and other refugees in a small fortress in Luxembourg City. The Fortress itself is built over Casemates Tunnels. When Grayson arrives, he is quickly sent off to aid the Maquis VTOL aircraft, all stuck inside the hangar. Along the way, though, Grayson fights stiff resistance and fights his first armored hybrids on foot. Grayson is able to fight his way through and reach the hangar. Raine Bouchard and Mallery are already there, though the former has left to find her father, Claude Bouchard. Grayson attacks Mallery for leaving him to die and being a "frog" before he finally decides to help him and the VTOLs. Grayson is able to open the doors to the hangar, but the first VTOL, piloted by Mallery, is attacked by Slipskulls. Grayson bails Mallery out, killing the Slipskulls off before they destroy the VTOL. Mallery tells Grayson that Captain Rachel Parker is down near the communications room and to take the service elevator to reach it. Grayson tells him not to be around when he gets back. Grayson then heads to help Parker, who is attacked by Leapers. Grayson kills them, giving Parker time to explain that the radio is down and that its chaos on the surface. She also can't get into the communications room since she is attacked by Chimera. Grayson defends her from a number of Chimera before they enter the room. Grayson then hooks up the radio while Parker attempts to fix it. Shortly after, the room is assailed by a hoard of Chimera. Grayson fends them off and then heads down to the barracks. Parker comments that Grayson is a different man then the one she once knew. Grayson jokes that its his five o'clock shadow and that the Maquis won't issue them razors (blades, not rifles.) Grayson fights through the barracks and eventually finds Dr. Claude Bouchard's lab, where Dr. Bouchard uses a syringe to take blood from Raine as Grayson barges in where he insists in evacuating the Bouchards. Dr. Bouchard takes the blood and runs up a ladder to a giant centrifuge, insisting to Grayson that he plans on staying to complete his last experiment. Grayson then comes to learn that Raine herself was infected, purposefully, at the conversion center in Bonn to allow her father to gain a sample of the virus as to develop a serum. However, as the senior Bouchard approaches the centrifuge, he is attacked and killed by a Burrower. Rather than leaving, Raine wants to finish what her father was doing. Grayson puts the blood in the device and fends off an army of Chimera before an armored Titan destroys the centrifuge. Raine fails to salvage the blood, and Grayson kills the Titan. Mallery comes in at that time and takes Raine to a waiting VTOL for liftoff. Grayson then works his way to the wall and must defend the outer perimeter. After some fighting, Grayson uses a turret to protect a VTOL from Drones and Titans. After some more combat, he rendezous with Cartwright and attack a Chimera controlled bunker. They succeed, but watch as the NAV computer on Mallery's VTOL is damaged. Cartwright then rushes into the fray towards a destroyed VTOL to harvest its NAV computer, leaving Grayson with a Chimera turret to cover him. Grayson succeeds and Mallery gets away. Shortly after, Parker arrives, picking Cartwright and Grayson off. Walkthrough Casemates Lower Tunnels Science Labs Defensive Bunkers Intel Document Locations Retribution *'Burn Before Reading:' In the first area when reaching to an area that has a metal grate for a ceiling, which Leapers are climbing the grate. Before going up the stairs, head to the right and at the end of that passage is the intel. *'Guinea Pig:' In the second area when Parker asks the player to move a cart for her. Move the second cart to the end and jump on it. Go to a second room and on the table around a dead body is the intel. *'Sky High Treason:' In the second area get to a room where the player have to take out some Slipskulls, then a wave of Boilers. Follow the hall until reaching a tunnel. Instead of going through the tunnel, keep going down the hall and it is found next to the barricade of furniture. *'Blood of the Fallen:' In the last area when the player get to a moving blade of a downed VTOL, shoot the engine and it will stop. Just directly behind the two chests there is the small passage, on the end is the intel. Secrets of the Maquis *'Beg, Borrow, but Mostly Steal: '''Go all the way through until you reach a room where two Maquis soldiers get blown up. Go down and around this room until you find a ladder. Behind the ladder should be a lot of fire. If you go just behind the ladder, without getting too close, you can climb onto a machine. Stay to the right still, away from the fire and open a cabinet here to find the intel. *'The Rack: Go through until you enter a room where you are automatically attacked by a Leaper. Throw it off, then kill the other ones. Inside the room they were guarding, in the top right corner behind a bunk bed is a rack. On the bottom end, you'll spot the intel. *The Lowest Depths: Turn around at the start of the level and walk through the open door. On your right you should see the intel. *Out of God's Hands: Enter the first bunker. On your left is a ramp and at the top, two Hybrids attack. Defeat them, then look on the right wall for a crate. Stand to the left and you can push it out of the way. This lets you enter the secret room. On your right, you can find the intel. Cloven Lore Intel *Living the Angry Night: From the start, you and Cartwright will charge down the corridor, defeating numerous Hybrids and a Brute. At the end, fight two more Hybrids and turn left to find the doors that need to be sealed. Instead of sealing them, step through and enter the corridor. On the left you'll find the intel. *Torture and Madness: When handed the serum, go down the adjacent corridor. Turn the corner and it leads to a dead end where you can place the vial in. Don't do that. Locate the blackboard on the wall. To the left of it is a crate you can push. Push it to reveal a crawlspace. Go on through and find a secret room with a large cage. Open the door and find the intel inside. ' *'Malikov's Legacy: Follow Bouchard up the ladder. As soon as you climb up, look on the wall in front of you for a pipe. Grab on and shimmy over to the left and drop down. Over here you should easily find the intel. *In Their Wake: After you are finished using the turret to defend the VTOL, fend off several Assault Drones from inside the bunker. When they're destroyed, step out into the trench, but turn around so you can see the roof of the bunker. A Cloven will be there. Shoot it down immediately and it will fall. Search the area around its body to find the intel. Infected *A Stink that Just Won't Quit: Go down the Burrower tunnel until you reach an area to drop into that holds the Chaingun. A Hybrid attacks you from the other side. Defeat him, then climb up to that ledge he came from. Amongst the rocks here, you should find the intel. *Gray Skies: Play through the whole level until you reach the hangar with the VTOL's. After the scene, turn around and find a ledge next to one of the VTOL's with a rolling staircase. Stand in front of the staircase and you can push it closer to the ledge. Take it up to a weird machine. Next to it, you should find the intel. *Chink in the Armor: See the above Intel for the previous location. On the same ledge, turn left and find a crate just below the platform. Stand near it to grab the intel. *Wild Kingdom: At one point in the level, you'll have to fight your way down several stories on the stairs. You'll encounter a lot of Slipskulls, a few Hybrids, and Boilers. Reach the very bottom where water is pouring into a Burrower hole. Jump in and dive down to find the intel. *Super Sub-Human: '''After protecting the VTOL, go into the trench until you find a few Hybrids and an armored Titan. Defeat it, then go around the pile of crates and boxes to the other side. Don't enter the next trench though. Turn around and face those boxes. There should be a small space to crawl through. Enter and you'll find the intel. Transcript See Lost and Broken/Transcript Gallery R R 4-4.jpg R R 4-5.jpg R R 4-17.jpg R R 4-18.jpg R R 4-19.jpg R R 4-20.jpg R R 4-21.jpg R R 4-22.jpg R R 4-23.jpg R R 4-25.jpg Category:Resistance: Retribution Levels Category:Levels